Cahill Choice Awards!
by Vesper One
Summary: You know of those choice awards for things right? But how about one for the Cahills huh? Yep, the Cahill Choice Awards! Go ahead and vote now. (PS: This is when all the hostages are saved and Vesper are well... nice enough not to kill anyone in the Cahill Choice Awards)
1. Favorite Male Cahill

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

In a huge auditorium, full of people and fans trying to find seats, an award show soon begins. All of those Cahills and Vespers had made it to the V.I.P seats, agreeing not to kill each other until the award show is over. Kinda of surprising for the Vesper actually, but hey... What if a person gets an award but they got killed or something?

"Wait, no. _I _sit there!"

"Get out of the way. Hot stuff coming through!"

"Ouch! Why are you carrying soup?!"

"I said hot stuff coming through."

Of course, voices filled the auditorium with girlish fan screams, arguments and nice chit-chat. To the side, a DJ booth was set up with Jonah Wizard behind it. On the stage in big bright, silver letters, it read, "Cahill Choice Awards!" On the big screen, the Cahill crest shone brightly.

"Boo!"

"Vespers rule!"

In five-minute time changes, it turns into the fiery gold Vesper V. The pattern repeats when the screen isn't showing something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice boomed overhead. "Please find the seat because the Cahill Choice Awards begins!"

"Word!" Jonah called out and played some Cahill theme music.

Everybody still standing or doing something not in a seat, frantically tried to find a seat. The lights dimmed and multi-colored lights flashed.

"Hey!" Jonah called out.

"Sorry!" the lighting guy said and the multi-colors light dimmed and a spotlight focused on the stage.

"Please give a hand for... Lilly White and Jacob Lane!" Out walked, Lilly White in jeans and a red camisole, covered with a black jacket. Along with Lilly, Jacob Lane walked out and gave a cocky grin. He wore black pants and those shirts that have a tux design on them.

"Welcome to the first ever, Cahill Choice Awards!" Lilly exclaimed. Applause, whistles and screams filled the auditorium.

"But, first give a and too our awesome Dj, Jonah Wizard!" Jacob added.

"Wassup yo? Are we ready to par-tay?!" Jonah yelled from the booth. More, screams, applause and whistles filled the auditorium.

"Before we start, we should explain the rules." Lilly said.

"Yeah, NO RULES!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Noo..." Lilly rolled her eyes. "You, people out there, vote for your favorite nominee! But you can only vote _ONCE_!"

"And you get forty-eight hours to vote." Jacob said. "Which is, two days."

"Now presenting our nominees, Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill!" Lilly exclaimed.

The two stepped aside for Amy and Dan to enter the stage. Amy wore a gray skirt with a green sweater while Dan wore his ninja suit.

"Hi people! I am Ninja Lord and she is Nerd-san!" Dan exclaimed.

"O-Our first award will be **Favorite Male Character****!**" Amy cut right to the chase.

"Gee, ok. So we have... ME!" Dan grinned. The lights dimmed down more and a spotlight goes on Dan.

"Then Ian Kabra." Ian gives a kurt smiled from the audience.

"Hamilton Holt." Hamilton pumps his fist in the air and grins.

"Jonah Wizard." Jonah gives his star-winning smile from the DJ booth.

"Ned Starling, Ted Starling." Ned smiles, Ted waves.

"And Alistair Oh." Alistair gives a bow.

"You forgot Fiske! And Evan!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Evan Tolliver and Fiske Cahill." Dan added.

Evan says something but it couldn't be heard and Fiske nods and smiles.

"So there you have it!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You have 48 hours to vote, and please vote in the comments. No need to explode someone's inbox." Lilly said.

"Vote for the Ninja Lord!" Dan exclaimed.

"No, The Hammer rocks!"

"Kabras always win!"

"We, Starling's will get the award."

"Uh, which one exactly?"

"CA-HILL! CA-HILL!"

"Da Wiz will win dawgs!"

"EVERYBODY HUSH IT!" Silence...

"BECAUSE ALISTAIR OH WILL WIN!"

Arguments were screamed at each other for who was going to win. Oh the joy for staying here for 48 hours.

**Vesper One here people! Ok, hi. So here are your nominees again. Please vote for one person. And yes, I do know there are a lot of male characters.**

**- Dan Cahill**

**- Ian Kabra**

**- Hamilton Holt**

**- Ted Starling**

**- Ned Starling**

**- Jonah Wizard**

**- Alistair Oh**

**- Fiske Cahill**

**- Evan Tolliver**

**There you have it. :D**

**~ Vesper One**


	2. Favorite Female Cahill

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Hello people!" Lilly waved at the crowd. "Welcome back to the Cahill Choice Awards!"

"Did you know, standing here for two days is actually tiring?" Jacob asked.

"No duh. Standing and waiting? Did you know how many times _someone _hacked into the votes?" she answered.

"Uh no." Jacob didn't meet her eye.

"NAUGHTY JACOB!" Kristi screamed from the crowd.

"Well, here-" Lilly got interrupted by Jacob. He, of course, had to make this more interesting than how Lilly was going to say it.

"The votes are in, the votes were tallied." Jacob looked at the crowd. Dead seriousness written all over his face. "The winner for **Favorite Male Character **is..." Jacob opened the vanilla white envelope and took out a gold card.

"Of course..." Lilly sighed.

"IAN KABRA!"

All the fan girls screamed with joy, applause filled the auditorium, as Ian Kabra walked up the steps to the stage. He wore a black suit and tie with the Lucian crest. Ian took the golden statue of the Cahill crest and smiled at the crowd.

"Yes, hello. Thank you for this award. It wasn't doubtful that I won." Ian said. "Thank you again for this... lovely award." Ian gave a small bow (unnecessary) and walked of the stage.

"Just to let you know, it was a very close call between Ian and Dan." Lilly said.

"WHAT! THAT COBRA BEAT THE NINJA!" Dan yelled from his seat.

"And..." Lilly continued. "khbr23hw, you know you aren't allowed to vote. Naughty girl."

"Well, are we ready for our next award?" Jacob asked. Silence. "I _said _are you ready-"

"We heard you the first time." Lilly said.

"I know but they didn't answer me!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh..." someone muttered.

"Now, ARE YOU READY!"

"YES!" everybody screamed.

"See, that's better." Jacob grinned.

"No... My ears hurt now." Lilly said.

"Sorry!" Jacob said. "So, representing our next awards is Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill!"

Claps echoed around the building as Nellie and Fiske walked up to the stage. Nellie wore ripped black jeans and a Domo T-shirt. Fiske wore his black suit that gave him the name "Man in Black".

"Hi everybody!" Nellie greeted.

"Er, yes. Hi." Fiske said.

"So our second award is, **Favorite Female Cahill**." Nellie said. "Why _won't _I be included? Because I'm not a true Cahill. That's why the Rosenbloom weren't mention in the Favorite Male Characters. Vesper One had some... difficulties." Nellie explained. (Actually, she was just listening to what Vesper One wanted her to say)

"No I didn't!" Vesper One yelled from the crowd.

"Not you." Fiske said. "Vesper One the one who is hosting this."

"Your nominee's are... Amy Cahill!" The spotlight went crazy for a second, going all around, until it landed on Amy. Dan, right next to her, mouthed, "Vote for Nerd-san!"

"Natalie Kabra." the light then went on Natalie. She smiled and waved at the crowd.

"DID NATALIE JUST WAVE AT ME! YES! I AM WORTHY ENOUGH!" a fan boy screamed from somewhere.

"Reagan Holt and Madison Holt." the spotlight went to the Holt family. The girls high-fived each other.

"Last and not least, Sinead Starling!" the spotlight turned away from the now wrestling Holt's to Sinead who gave a small thumbs up, indicating that you vote for her, or she will go all Ekat on you.

"There you have it." Fiske said. "And please, vote for only one nominee. One, it confuses the person who counts the votes and two, your vote will not be counted if you do."

"Thank you..." Jacob pushed them down the stairs.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nellie yelled at me.

"Er, well. While Jacob get's in trouble, go vote now! Vote once, for your **Favorite Female Character**!" Lilly said.

So, at the end of this award, everybody yelled at each other of who was going to win, and Jacob running between seats, dodging flaming hot dogs from Nellie. Yes, she is a great cook. Nellie would know the secret to deadly, flaming hot dogs.

**khbr23hw, do not vote! Yours do not count! Ok, sorry. _That is not going to stop me! _...**

**So here are your nominee's again. (VOTE FOR ONE ONLY OR THEY WON'T BE COUNTED!)**

**- Amy Cahill**

**- Natalie Kabra**

**- Reagan Holt**

**- Madison Holt**

**- Sinead Starling**

**If I'm forgetting any girls and they are your absolute 'fave' go ahead and vote for them. Or not. Vote for these peoples!**

**XD Good luck and may the Cahills be ever in your favor! (Can you tell where that was from?)**

**~ Vesper One**


	3. Favorite Non-Cahill

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Welcome back to the Cahill choice Awards!" Lilly smiled at the crowd.

"I'm suppose to be stealing candy from little toddlers." Jacob grumbled. "Er... I meant, Hi people!"

"So, remember our award from last time? Favorite Female Character? Well, congrats to Amy Cahill!" Lilly said. claps and applause, cheers and shouts were made as Amy walked up to the stage and took the award.

"Wow. Thank you guys for voting for me! This means a lot, to know I'm everybody's favorite person. Thanks again!" Amy said and walked off, holding a shiny new trophy.

"Now, are we ready for a next award?" Jacob asked.

"Yes we are." Lilly agreed.

"People and Cahills, lets say hi to Ian and Natalir Kabra who are presenting the next award!" Jacob said as the two made room for Ian NAND Natalie to get center stage. Natalie wore a white dress that went to her knees (Chanel) and Prada slippers. (Red for Lucian)

"Yes, yes. Hello pathetic peasants." Natalie said warmly.

"Natalie..." Ian started.

"Hello fellow family members..." Natalie said a little more distastefully.

"Hello. Our next award is "Favorite Non-Cahill." Ian said. "Alan wasn't suppose to be in favorite males... Or show up until this award."

"Naughty Vesper." Lilly wagged her finger.

"Mm-hmm so the nominees are Nellie Gomez." Natalie said as the screen showed Nellie in the audience. She gave a thumbs up then glared at the camera, saying, "You better vote for me, Nellie the awesome Gomez."

"The Rosenbloom's." Jake and Atticus waved at the camera.

"Why are we using the screen now?" Jacob asked.

"I don't really know..." Lilly muttered.

"Next is Evan Tolliver." Natalie continued. Evan smiled and waved. "This card is wrong, isn't is Alan?"

"No! Why do you people hold a grudge against me?" Evan shouted from the crowd.

"Oops, sorry." Natalie said without meaning it. "Ad lastly we have Kurt from Vipers Nest."

"Hi!" Kurt says from the crowd and on screen.

"Ok so that is all. Of there is someone else you like but isn't listed and fits the category and do so in your comments." Ian said.

"k. Thanks Cobras." Lilly said and ducks a dart thrown from Natalie. The KABRAS walk off stage with grace and "I am so better then you" attitudes.

"VOTE FOR ONE!" Jacob exclaims and bites into a Twix bar. "Or your vote won't be counted."

"Bye people on Earth, until next time." Lilly said.

"Also, eat lots of candy then raid the Kabra Mansion for more candy." Jacob looks a little bit to jittery for comfort.

!

Hiyaz Cahills and or readers who think this is all fake and fictional. BTW IT ISN'T!

khbr23hw is in the computer. Nah, I'm just here. If there are grammer mistakes sorry. There are bees room the room with the computer and I am freaked out so I stole my iPod and typed this chapter on it. Happy Halloween. Eat candy and scare the crap out of little kids for me!

Here are your nominees again,

- Nellie Gomez

- Atticus Rosenbloom

- Jake Rosenbloom

- Evan Tolliver

- Kurt _

And if there are other alive non- Cahills go ahead and vote that person if you want.

khbr23hw- logged off.


	4. Favorite Couple Paring

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Hello people, Cahills and plants." Jacob pointed to the big fir tree in the corner. "Sad day for that guy, the Holt's dog HAD to-"

"Stop. Don't say anything." Lilly glared at Jacob.

"Ok, SORRY!" Jacob frowned and looked away. Lilly's glare turned into a smirk and turned towards the crowd.

"So, everyone has voted and no one had to be not counted!" Lilly said. Then waited.

"You're suppose to clap." Jacob whispered/yelled.

"Oh!"

Someone cheer and there were a few claps.

"We'll give you chocolate."

The auditorium filled with cheers and applause.

"That's better... kinda." Lilly murmured.

"Ok. Now, let's cut to the chase. Our last awards was **Favorite Non-Cahill **and no, Vespers don't count." Jacob said.

"YOU SUCK!" a Vesper yelled.

"Woah! That is my brother you are talking to, IDIOT!" Kristi yelled at the Vesper.

"Oh? You wanna go?" the Vesper stood up.

"BRING. IT. ON!"

"Er..." Lilly looked at Jacob.

"Meh." Jacob shrugged. "Anyway, you people voted. They were counted and the winner is... NELLIE GOMEZ!"

Applause and cheers louder than the chocolate bribing one filled the auditorium as Nellie walked up to the stage, and grinned. Jacob moved away, slowly inching to the other side of the stage.

"Thanks guys! I know you love me! This means so much to know that I'm everybody's favorite." Nellie thanked the crowd. "Or mostly everyone's favorite. Thanks again!" A man in a black suit handed Nellie the Cahill Award Trophy and walked to the back of the stage, while Nellie returned to her seat.

"BOOM! DON'T YOU EVER _DARE _UNDERESTIMATE MEH!" Kristi yelled at the Vesper, who was moaning on the floor painfully. His clothes were scratched and torn up, and well... he looked horrible.

"Are you even a Vesper?"

"No... Just a Vesper fan..." the guy moaned and crawled back to his seat.

"Oopsies." Kristi didn't look sorry.

"Wow, that was exciting." Jacob grinned. "Now our next award is... **Favorite Couple Paring**."

"Everybody wanted this one, people are crying and well... yeah... Here it is!" Lilly said over the roar of the audience, who were cheering because it was couples time.

"To explain our nominees is Jonah Wizard with a puppy!" Jacob said as Jonah walked on to the stage, with a fluffy white puppy in his arms.

"Aww..." the crowd cooed.

Jonah wore his basic clothing. Chains and such. Yes, his basic 'Gangsta' wear.

"Nice jewelry." Jacob coughed.

"Yo, not cool." Jonah scolded then gave his star winning smile to the crowd. "So our nominees are..." Jonah read the card in the dog's mouth. "What? You choose your own nominee?"

"Yeah..." Lilly crossed her arms. "Got a problem?"

"No, no. Not at all dawg. Also yo, choose one. Da Wiz is out." Jonah walked off the stage and handed the puppy to Ian.

"Get this filthy beast off of me!" Ian said.

"His is not filthy, he is FLUFFY!" a random fan girl said and took the dog away from Ian. "I GOT A CAHILL PUPPY!"

"Enjoy that puppy!" Jacob said.

"Again, our current award is **Favorite Couple Pairing **and _you _choose!" Lilly reminded then frowned. And moved away from Jacob.

"Sorry."

"Nasty dude, just... Ew." Lilly shook her head.

"Bye. See you next time!" Jacob changed the subject, or tried too.

"Um... MKay bye." Lilly waved and walked off the stage. "Your brother is weird."

"I know."

**khbr23hw signed on...**

**HIZ! People are crying tears of blood or something like that because of this one so here it is. Vesper One will do Favorite-**

**_Don't tell them!_  
**

**Get away from me! This is mehs chapter and and... RAWRRRRR!**

**Sorry, um yeah. So please choose your one ultimate favorite pairing but I'm just gonna say this... "AMIAN will probably win cause... ya know..."**

**If you find my randomness disturbing... Sorry. That is just how I roll! Now, go vote and eat chocolate! Here's the chocolate Jacob promised y'all.**

**-hands over key board size chocolate-**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	5. Favorite Member of the Council of Six

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the CAHILL CHOICE AWARDS!" Jacob grinned and signaled Jonah to play a song.

The Party Rock Anthem blared through the auditorium and people began to go crazy.

"We would've gotten LMFAO to sing it live but _someone _had to forget." Lilly murmured.

"I SAID SORRY!"

"Whatever."

The song played on for about 4 more minutes and then everyone still rocked on. Except all those classy people or those who can't dance.

"Uh, everybody please settle down." Lilly said as someone began to get a little to wild. :O

"RIGHT NOW!" Jacob yelled and everybody scurried to their seat. Jacob grinned and Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"Now let's get on to business." Lilly said. "As you all remember, our last award was **Favorite Couple Pairing **and well, Vesper One moderated some guest reviews that all said "Ned and Amy"."

"She thinks that a guest rigged the review box for Amy and Ned." Jacob said. "I say that's a pretty clever thing but, it's illegal."

The audience gasped in shocked and the noise increased.

"In the mind of khbr23hw, eating vegetables are illegal and her parents force her to eat them." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I think it's true also. So anyway, Vesper One thinks the original winner would be Amian. Amy and Ian." Jacob said.

"WHAT?!" Dan yelled from the crowd. "Amy with the _COBRA?!_"

"IT IS POSSIBLE! WE ALLL KNOW IAN LIKES AMY!" an Amian fan girl screamed at Dan.

"But she's with me!" Evan exclaimed.

"YOU ARE A FLIPPING VESPER! YOU WIL _DIE _and AMIAN WILL SUCCEED!" another one screamed. Amy was blushing and Ian was just baffled.

"I am NOT a Vesper!" Evan yelled back.

"Well at least Natan didn't occure." the fan girl smirked at Dan.

"_GAG_, me and FEMALE COBRA! YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!" Dan screamed. Chaos erupted as screams and couple pairings were denied.

"I knew this would happen." Lilly sighed.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked.

Lilly cleared her throat and screamed at the top of her lungs, "_EVERYBODY SHUT THE FLUFF UP!_"

The auditorium turned silence as Lilly's voice echoed through the place.

"Ok well since there wasn't a rule about that and there is no actual evidence, Amed, Nemy? I don't know the official name but congrats to Amy and Ned for winning! Come on up." Lilly said.

Amy and Ned awkwardly walked up to the stage. Ned took the award since Amy already had one. Ned wore a simple black tux.

"Uh, thanks...? I guess?" Ned gave an awkward cough while Amy was looking down at her shoes.

"I knew awkwardness would be sighted." Jacob coughed. "Givit them a hand people!" Appplayed filled the stadium as a fan girl was screaming in joy as the two walked down the stage and returned to their seat.

"Well let's get to our next award!" Lilly said cheerfully. "'Favorite Vesper'!"

All those Vespers in the crowd cheered.

"Down goes Cahills!" Casper Wyoming said.

"We'll here they are, Vesper One. The leader!" A spotlight shone on a seat where a man hidden in shadows couldn't be seen clearly.

"Hey um, move a little so we can see you." Jacob said and motioned his hand. Vesper One didn't move. "Fine! Be that way!"

"Next we have Vesper Two, the Shield." The light shone in an empty seat.

"Uh-oh... Well next we have Vesper Three, the mole." The spotlight turned to Sinead Starling. Those who didn't know, gasped in shock.

"How could you Sinead?" Dan shook his head and shamed her. Amy just looked stun. Sinead just crossed her arm and glared at Lilly. Jacob smiled, not getting the heat for this. Lilly glared back, daring Sinead to do her worst.

"On with the show!" Jacob exclaimed suddenly. "Next we have Vesper Four, the Scientist." The spotlight moved to a woman sitting in a seat. She gave a small smile to the crowd.

"Vesper Five, the Spymaster." The spymaster was a man wearing blue and black.

"Lastly, in our top six, Vesper Six, the Enforcer." Cheyenne Wyoming smirked at her twin and waved.

"No fair." Casper grumbled and frowned.

"We'll there you have it folks! Vote for your Favorite Vesper in the Six Council!" Lilly said.

"Quote a long name." Jacob asked.

"What else would you call it?"

"Favorite Council of Six?"

"That's simpler..."

! $ $ !

Hi! I am Vesper One typing this on the iPod. The award is Favorite Member of the Council of Six. You can make it simpler of you want.

- Vesper One

- Vesper Two

- Vesper Three

- Vesper Four

- Vesper Five

- Vesper Six

there you have it and remember to vote ONCE. Literally. Also, sorry for my complaining at the beginning but this has never happened to me and I panicked. Also, yes, I routed for AMIAN. XD or DX

Sorry for the one day delay but eh, not much votes came in.

see you next time.

Sorry for grammar and that stuff.

~ Vesper One


	6. Favorite Lucian

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Cahills, Vespers." Jacob nodded at the crowd. "We have kept you waiting for an extra day. Vesper One sends her apologies and please expect a two to three-day wait. Yeah... nothing changed much."

"Ok with that over, our last award was **Favorite Member of the Council of Six**" Lilly reminded the crowd. "and the winner is Vesper Three, the Mole."

"AKA Sinead Starling. Come on up here you big traitor." Jacob gave loud claps as Sinead walked up to the stage. She wore a sleeveless emerald dress that went to her ankles and black flats.

"Any comments? Regrets? Thanks?" Lilly handed Sinead the microphone.

"Thank you for all of those who voted for me! I have my reasons that I became the Mole but... let's not ruin the moment!" Sinead grinned.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" a fan girl wailed. "EVAN IS THE VESPER MOLE!"

"What?!"

"Never mind..."

"Why does everyone think that I was Vesper Three?" Evan whined.

"I don't know." Lilly said. "Now, let's get to our... what number is this?"

"Fifth award."

"Fifth awards! **Favorite Lucian**! You get to choose your nominees and vote ONCE. Literally. You do not want to anger a bunch of Cahills." Lilly said.

"Here to say it again, is Isabel and Vikram Kabra!" Jacob said and went to the other side of the stage quickly.

Isabel strode up to the stage, wearing a limited edition Chanel dress that complimented her eyes. Vikram followed behind her, wearing a black silk suit. Of course, they looked like models.

"Again," Isabel scowled, not liking to repeat this, "vote once for your **Favorite Lucian**. You nominate the nominees yourself."

"Once." Vikram glared at the crowd. If you vote more than once, Isabel and Vikran will be going after you.

"Ok!" Lilly said with a big grin and shooed the two Kabras off stage. "Bye and see you in... 48 or 72 hours."

"Ow!" Jacob fell off the stage, as he did anger the great Natalie Kabra. She smirked and pocketed a dart gun.

**I explained most. Yes. All I have to say. Oh a third series for the 39 Clues is coming out. YAAAY! THE CAHILLS WILL LIVE ON! I'm mean like, who wants it to end? (If you do, I will hurt you. I am after all, _Vesper One_)**

**PS: Sorry for short chapter.**

**~ Vesper One**


	7. Favorite Ekat

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Chao! Aloha! Welcome back people to the Cahill Choice Awards!" Jacob grinned and gave a huge show of a wave.

"Yes before we begin, we would like to explain the third new series of the 39 Clues." Lilly said.

"Uh-huh! It's called Unstoppable and isn't out yet... That's about it." Jacob said.

"Details are on the message board on the 39 clues website." Lilly said. "Now on with the show!"

"Irina is dead... She will be in another catorgory later... " Jacib murmured. "So, our favorite Lucian is..."

"Ian Kabra!" Lilly said.

"Again..."

Cheers and whistle greeted Ian Kabra as he walked up towards the stage and gave a charming smile. Then a Kabra smirk.

"Thank you again for choosing me to be your favorite Lucian... Again." Ian took the awards and went back to his seat, a steaming Natalie right beside him.

"Not fair."

"Well ok then, our next award is..."

"Drumroll please!" Jonah pushed the drumroll button and it blared through the speakers.

"'Favorite Ekaterina'!" Jacob explained.

"Welcome... The Starling boys!" Lilly handed the mike to Ned and Ted, one wearing white tux, the other wearing a black one.

"Hello." They greeted in unison.

"Choose your one nominee,"

"that is a Ekaterina and alive." Ned began and Ted finished.

"There you have it, now do it!"

"Do what?"

"NOW!" The three bouts began to shoot, throw, fling Skittles into the audience.

"Ow!"

"My eye!"

"Ah! I almost inhaled one!"

"SKIIIIIIITTTTTTTLLLLLLLEEEEE SSS!"

khbr23hw hands you all skittles. Why you no vote me your favorite Lucian? Nah, just kidding. Maybe.

Anyway, yeah. A new series will be out called Unstoppable. Jude Watson (I think that's her name) explained it on thewastage board on the 39 clues site.

Has anyone heard of the Vesper hunting app? I maintly get Jonah and Hamiltom back ups. Ian a couple times and two Sinead and I THINK I sent one to Amy. Yaaaaay!

Eat skittles for me and you get a M&M cookie! (::) Don't steal it. Or else.

khbr23hw-logged off.


	8. Favorite Janus

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"I'm running out of greetings." Jacob whispered to Lilly.

"Then scream a big "Welcome back, people on earth!" Lilly suggested. They both waited. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna say it?"

"OOOH SNAP girl!" Jacob snapped his fingers. "WELCOME BACK PEOPLE ON EARTH!"

Lilly shook her head and smiled. "You are at the Cahill Choice Awards! with an exclamation point at the end."

"It's important. Don't. Forget. It."

"Uh, ok. Anyway, our last award was **Favorite Ekat **and the winning shanana..."

"OH SNAP, you said shanana!"

"Yes, yes I did." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Our winning shanana is-"

"TED STARLING!" Jacob interrupted and Ted walked up to the stage.

"So." Lilly said, handing him the Cahill Trophy. "What's it like, not being blind?"

"A lot better than being blind." Ted concluded.

"OH SNAP! Another Starling won!" Jacob (again) snapped his fingers.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Ted asked.

"There is a high chance." Lilly said. "Wanna give a speech?"

"Sure!" Ted nodded. "The newton-"

"A Thank-You speech." Lilly said.

"OH SNAP!"

"Er... Ok, Thanks for giving me this award! It's great to know I'm a favorite Ekat and yeah..." Ted said. "Thanks again, and Ekats rock." With that, Ted walked down the stage and returned to his seat.

"OH SNAP!" Jacob snapped his fingers once more.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I mean, here to say our next award is Cora Wizard and whatever-his-name-is-that-is-not-Jonah Wizard." Lilly said. The two Wizards walked up the stage, Cora wearing a long flora skirt and a white camisole. Broderick... on his Banana Phone. Wait, my bad. It's a Blackberry.

"The next award is **Favorite** **Janus**." Mr. Wizard said.

"Vote once for your favorite Janus member, alive and known. Vote once only." Cora Wizard said and the two went away.

"WEEE!" Jacob ran around the stage, knowing it was break time.

"I don't get paid enough." Lilly sighed.

"You don't get paid at all." a voice in Lilly's ear-piece said.

"OOOOOOH _SNAP_! Girl, you've just been TOLD!" Jacob said.

Lilly looked at the crowd pleadingly. "Please, vote soon."

**I HAVE EXCUSES! I WROTE IT ON MY IPOD THEN ACCIDENTLY CLICKED SOMETHING THAT MADE IT GO AND I DIDN'T SAVE SO HERE IT IS! I WAS FINISH BUT NEVER SAVED! BOO-HOO!**

**On that happy note, hey what up? khbr23hw is here, in da house. I was just informed not to talk like that.**

**My day was ok... yeah. Dodge ball and ice cream (US SIXTH GRADERS PWNED THE LITTLE FIFTH GRADERS!) and well, my switch teacher, drew (I think) "poop" on the board. Dunno why so please don't ask. My classes are weird.**

**So, vote for your favorite Janus ONCE. Also, No one ate my skittles (angry look on face) so NO ONE gets the reward. RAWR.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	9. Favorite Tomas

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

_OH SNAP! OH SNAP OH SNAP! OH SNAP!_

_Shut. Up._

_Never! OH SNAP! OH SNAP! OH-_

_-punch-_

_OH SNAP! GIRL YOU JUST DIDN'T!_

_Do you really want to test me?_

_Oh Snap, I'm dead._

_Oh Snap, that's right!_

_*Tons of punches, kicking and screams of pain later*  
_That is a reason why Jacob was on the floor, curled up in a ball, unmoving. Lilly looked down at him. Then looked at Kristi.

"Jeez Lilly! You need to oh I dunno, _calm down_?!" Kristi said. Lilly shrugged.

"And they say guys beat girls." was all Lilly said then went to get the results for the **Favorite Janus **award.

*Ten minutes later, when the show actually starts*

"Hello Cahills or Vespers or fan girls slash boys or any other category you want to put yourself in." Lilly said. "You're at the Cahill Choice Awards!"

People clapped and stomped their feet (for no apparent reason) and Lilly raised her hand to silence them. It didn't work.

"Uh, anyone the master at that one hand raise thing?" Lilly asked the Cahills/Vespers/Fangirl/boy who were listening. Of course, the Kabras smirked. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding. The next best thing is yelling." she said. Then she nudged Jacob with her foot.

"No." Jacob sat stubbornly on the floor, his arms crossed. He refused to work with Lilly after the "incident".

"Jacob just do it before _I _come up." threatened his sister. He quickly scrambled up and took the mike from Lilly's hand, rather a little rudely.

"PEOPEL LISTEN UP AND STOP CLAPPING YOU LITTLE WEIRDOS!" he screamed then snapped his fingers. "Oh snap, I just did."

The auditorium quickly silenced. Jonah leaned against the song panel and his elbow hit a button.

_EVERY BODY DANCE NOW!_

"My bad!" he called the quickly stopped the music.

"Ok. Well, after that, we should start now." Lilly said.

"Our last award was **favorite Janus**. Right?" Jacob looked at Lilly for conformation.

"Correct."

"Well, out with it! The winner is, J-J-J-J-J-" Lilly slapped him on the head. "Jonah!"

The crowd roared as Jonah nodded (finally getting recognition) and walked up to the stage. What played in the background? How to Be a Gangsta. Of course.

Jonah took the trophy from Lilly's hands and grinned. "Yo, thanks so much for this award. Da Wiz deserves to win!"

"Ok. Good bye." Lilly said and shooed him off the stage before he could say anything else.

"O-"

"Don't start it."

"Fine. FUNKY MONKEY!" Jacob started doing this weird dance where it's like his arms go up and down, fist clenched bumping each, sideways while his legs go like that too... "FUNKY MONKEY!"

Lilly took a deep breath. "Our next award is the-"

"FUNKY MONKEY!"

"**Favorite Tomas **category." Lilly glared at Jacob, still funky monkeying. By now, half the people were on their feet doing it. "What the hey heys?"

"It's was the "shananas" Lilly." Jacob said. "FUNKY MONKEY!"

"Just go back to Oh Snap!" Lilly said then motioned for the Holt twins to come up. They raced up the stairs, ending in a dead tie.

"Ok. Vote once! No more than once." Madison said, all pumped up.

"And, like, vote for a Tomas. Alive and not dead." Reagan said, pumped up too.

"GIRL! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DO THIS! FUNKY MONKEY!" Jacob said. Of course, Dan was up doing it. Hamilton, and now, the Holt twins started doing it. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Wha... What the heck happened to the deadly family part of the Cahills and Vespers?" Lilly asked. Yes, Cahills and Vespers were Funky Monkeying.

"Just vote." Lilly said and pulled out a Skittle bag (fun sized) from her pocket. The crowd went dead silent.

"MIIIINNNNNEEEE!" Dan screamed, and everybody lunged.

**Ah, yes. Vesper One is here. What with the Oh Snaps? Ask khbr23hw.**

**_My class is weird. That's all I have to say. OH SNAP! ~ khbr23hw_  
**

**Are people doing the Funky Monkey? Again, khbr23hw thought I should bring that up. MY class, people are warbling. **

**Anyway, go vote for your favorite Tomas.**

**_Since I'm already here, please don't contaminate the review site with the word POOP and do not sign your name, Poops McGee. ~ khbr23hw_  
**

**... I have nothing to say but, don't let khbr23hw weirdness/randomness effect your day. Oh, have a nice day. Maybe not. Whatever floats your boat.**

**~ Vesper One**


	10. Favorite Pet

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

_I BELIEVE I CAN, FLY!_

_No, you can't._

_Watch me!_

_Don't. _

_OH SNAP!_

_Stop that, PLEASE! You don't know how ANNOYING that is._

_Pfft. Whatever!_

_-slap- OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP OH SNAP!_

_Wow... That never gets old. -idiotic grin-_

_WHY YOU DO STUPID? -runs to get the show results-_

_Wait, IT'S MINE TURN TO GET THE FRIKIN SKITTLE RAINBOW!_

_SKITTLES ARE MINE!_

_NOOOO! -tackles-_

_-screams, and 100s of skittle bags later-_

"WELCOME LITTLE PEOPLE ON THE CROWD!" Jacob screamed and chased Lilly, who held a huge sized chocolate bar.

"STOP! IT'S MINE YOU IDIOT!" Lilly screamed and ducked as soon as Jacob jumped. "Oh, hello- MINE MINE MINE!" Now the two were tugging on the chocolate bar. IT snapped in half. Jacob sunk to his knees holding one half then looked up to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Er..." Lilly nibbled on her half and walked to the center of the stage. "Let's get this clear, you saw NOTHING!"

Jacob sniffled and walked over next to Lilly. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Our last award was **Favorite Tomas**." Lilly reminded and took a huge bite of chocolate.

"You wanna know who our winner is?" Jacob wagged his finger.

"YES!" the crowd roared.

"HAMILTON HOLT GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Jacob screamed. Actually, trying to imitate Eisenhower.

"Si- WAIT A MINUTE!" Hamilton ran up to the stage and grabbed the award.

"You want me chocolate?"

"Sure." Hamilton took it from Jacob, who then get it stolen my Lilly, who ran the stage and went into the crowd.

"WAIT THAT'S MINE!" Hamilton yelled. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the votes. It's awesome to be a favorite in my branch now, LILLY YOU COME BACK AND GIVE MEH MY CANDY!" Hamilton jumped off the stage and barged into the crowd, searching for Lilly.

Jacob shrugged then grinned. "Let's get to our next award. **Favorite Pet**. There aren't much actually, but let Sinead explain, holding a banana!" Sinead walked up, holding a banana.

"Why am I holding a banana?"

"It's your partner."

"How- never mind. Your nominees are Saladin the cat." Sinead said and the screen faded, until there was a picture of Saladin with a white headband and red dot in the middle in front of some red snapper sushi.

"Mrrrrrrp..." Saladin purred.

"Then, Arnold, the Holt's dog." the screen blanked and a picture of Arnold in the Holt's van, where Arnold was trying to catch the boogers being thrown at Hamilton.

"I GOT IT!" Hamilton screamed successfully and went back to his seat, who got tackled by his sisters, who were now wrestling over for the half piece of chocolate. Lilly somberly walked up the stage with a tiny bit piece of chocolate left.

"Wha we doing?" she asked.

"Next we have the Kabra's homing poodles." Sinead said and homing poodles showed up on the screen.

"And Grace's non-existent army of spider monkeys." Ben 10 as spider monkey showed up on the screen.

"WRONG ONE!" Lilly yelled.

"My bad!" called the dude controlling it and a picture of a real army of spider monkeys showed on the screen.

"There you have it." Sinead said. "If there were any missed you would like to vote for, go ahead." Sinead then peeled the banana and began to eat it. She walked off the stage, returning to Ned and Ted.

"WHY DID YOU EAT IT!"

"BANANAS HAVE FEELINGS TOO!"

"Y-YOU KILLED IT!"

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"You've seen enough for today, right?" Lilly said. Then she inched closer, dangerously close it was scaring the crowd. "Right?"

"I'M A SHANANA, SHANANA, SHANANA, OH SNAP! I AM!" Jacob screamed, running around the stage, holding candy. Uh-oh.

**CANDY CANDY CANDY! I JUST ATE CANDY SO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE SOME TOO! -throws candy at you-**

**Sorry, sorry. I got excited for no reason.**

**You have... for the Favorite Pet award...**

**- Arnold**

**- Saladin**

**- Homing poodles (just because there were not a lot and they were mentioned)**

**- Army of Spider monkeys (...)**

**- Buffy**

**- Flamstead (I forgot these two! They aren't mentioned in the story cause I just added them. Sorry!)**

**Sorry for any, inconvenience-**

**_GANGMAN STYLE! ... HEEEEY..._  
**

**-_- K see yous all next time.**

**~ Vesper One**


	11. Favorite Madrigal

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

Jacob's eyes darted left to right nervously. Where the fluff was Lilly? The show started, like, ten seconds ago and she still isn't here. What was he suppose to do?

Twenty seconds had passed. By the time you've read this, probably another five had passed. Sox, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten...

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to our little get together called the Cahill Choice Awards." Lilly said and slapped him.

"HEY!" Jacob protested the frowned.

"A LITTLE get together? THAT VESPER TRIED BLOODY MURDER!" Natalie exclaimed.

"YOU STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!" Madison glared at Hamilton.

"SHE POISONED ME!" Dan jumped up and pointed to Natalie.

"Because you deserved it for being a lousy American git." Natalie said.

"Ok!" Jacob exclaimed. "It's not a little get together! It's a deadly one, now let's get back on task. Chop chop!"

"Chop chop chop the squid, chop chop chop the squid, chop chop chop the squid, disappoint my father!" Dan yelled from the crowd.

"Really?" Amy asked then rolled her eyes. "Dweeb."

"Back on task!" Jacob yelled then grinned as if he just didn't burst everybody's eardrums.

"OUr last award was **Favorite Pet**." Lilly said. "And our winner was..."

Jacob stayed silent, looking at Lilly.

"Really!? When I give you a cue you don't do it, but when I don't and don't want you to interrupt-"

"I interrupt." Jacob nodded. Lilly looked at him. One, Two, Three...

"Well?"

"OH! Our favorite pet was... SALADIN!" Jacob announced.

"Come on Saladin." Dan said and walked up to the stage, with Saladin in his arms.

"Got anything to say?" Lilly asked, holding the microphone to Saladin.

"Well, first, there aren't any skittles at this place-" Dan began.

"Not you! Saladin!" Lilly sighed.

"Mrrrp." Saladin said. (Translation: Of course I would've won. I am Saladin the awesome! Now, where's my red snapper?)

"There you have it!" Jacob said as if that all made sense. He clapped and everybody slowly began to clap as Dan went down, holding Saladin, who now was wearing a "I won!" silver collar with the Cahill Crest.

"Now people, pay _very close _attention. Our next award is **Favorite Madrigal**." Lilly said as if she was speaking to five year olds.

"Let's welcome up... Who again? Oh well, welcome once again, Amy-san and Ninja Lord!" Jacob said.

"Really?"

"FINALLY SOMEONE CALLS ME MY ACTUAL TITILE!" Dan whooped and returned to the stage, Amy following behind him.

"You're actual title is the Dweeb Master."

"OH SNAP YOU DIDN'T!"

"HEY, THAT'S MY THING!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S COOL!"

"YEAH!"

"Calm down!" Lilly said. "And now, explain."

"You can vote once for your favorite Madrigal." Amy said.

"Remember, they have to be alive and double agents count too. Like a Lucian Madrigal spy." Dan said, jumping around.

"Ok. There you have it!" Lilly said.

"Here you go, just remember, you owe me." Jacob whispered as he slipped Dan some skittles.

"Thanks dude." Dan walked off the stage, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why did you give him candy?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." Amy rolled her eyes, so did Lilly. Amy then walked off the stage.

"There you have it!" Lilly said.

"Come back next time, and you might win one million dollars!" Jacob said.

"MAYBE..."

**Vesper One made things interesting last two chapters eh? Well now I'm here to calm things down. Sorta. I don't own the "Chop chop chop the squid" lyrics. Those were from Victorious.**

**Now, O-M-G (G) You can't see me (me) I'm blending in (in) just like a a pine tree (tree) I am unseen (seen) You can't see me 'cause I'm a **

**NINJA! NIN-NINJA! A NINJA! NIN-NINJA!**

**(Ok, I don't own the Ninja Glare by nigahiga either. His song "What makes you successful" a parody to "What Makes you Beautiful" is stuck in my head. SORRY SORRY SORRY! But it's true! I am, the NINJA! **

**Dan: No you aren't, I AM!)**

**...**

**Have a nice day and happy, what day is it? Monday? Happy Monday or the day you read this on!**

**Oh and before I forget, over 300 reviews! We meant to thank you guys at like, 100 but we're a little late eh mate?**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	12. Favorite Book in the Clue Hunt Series

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Roses are red, v- oh wait it's Thanksgiving." Lilly said and frowned.

"Happy Turkey Murder day!" Jacob said. "Hey look a squirrel!"

"SQUIRRL!" someone shouted and some people strummed to look. Lilly face palmed.

"So happy- Jacob what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"A dog peeing?"

"It's called the mental cat. Meow."

"Ok, well-"

"MEOW! Cough cough, hair ball." Jacob interrupted and Lilly pressed her foot against his back. He fell down.

"Is this clear enough?" She asked.

" ..."

"Good, now as I was saying-"

"Meow."

"Our last award was-"

"Mrrrp..."

"**Favorite Madrigal** and our winner was-"

"Meow." Jacob said.

"If I ta-"

"Yes, I will." Jacob interrupted Lilly as if he just read her mind. Lilly rolled her eyes and took her foot off. He returned to the mental cat position.

"Kitty, who won the award?" Lilly asked the mental boy.

"Ow, cramp!" Jacob stood up and smoothed his clothes. "What did you say?"

"HURRY UP AND ANNOUCE THE FLUFFING WINNER! WE ARE DYING OF SUPENSE!" Madison yelled.

"Jacob, we already know how retarded you are. No need to give yourself another name." Natalie said.

"WHOA! She said retarded!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Lots if people say retarded you retard. Now announce the winner." Lilly said and crossed her arms.

"Fine..." Jacob gave a long sigh. "Congrats to Amy Hope Cahill."

Applause erupted as Amy walked up to the stage and claimed her SECOND award.

"What does it feel like to win? Again?" Lilly held the microphone to Amy.

"It's great to win, again...? Thanks... Again for voting for me!" Amy said.

"Anything else to say Amy?" Jacob asked.

"Why were you doing the mental cat? It's weird and... Dweebish." She asked.

"Ask something you'll get an actual answer from." Jacob said. "Anything?"

"Tha-"

"Nothing? Ok, sees ya!" Jacob interrupted and dragged Amy of stage before she could say anything else.

"Er, ok. Our next award is... **Favorite Book**!" Lilly said and clapped her hands.

"Hey! Wait, how did I get here?" Jake Rosenblossem appeared on stage with Atticus by his side.

"I'm a Cahill. Jeez, I expect you to know more." Lilly thwacked his head.

"Ow!" Jake protested.

"Don't do that!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Can I kick him then?"

"No!"

"Why you so violent mate?" Jacob said, mimicking a British accent for no reason.

"Are you mocking us?" Ian asked.

"No." Jacob answered.

"It all started when you said the word, 'murder'..." Lilly used hand motions, spreading her fingers wide. A physcotic grin erupted on her face.

"Is it safe to be near her?" Atticus asked.

"Just annouce the nominees and then run." Jacob whispered.

"Heheh..." Jake laughed nervously. "The first in the series, The Maze of Bones!" The screen picture faded and the cover if Maze of Bones appeared on the screen.

"Then the second book happened, One False Note!" Atticus continued as the green book appeared on the screen.

"Oooooooh! I want to do this one!" Lilly exclaimed. No one disagreed. "The third book where most fan girls of AMIAN loved and Buffy attacked, the Sword Thief!" Instead of the red book cover decorated with ninja stars, a picture of Ian running away from Buffy, then his pants getting bit off displayed.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"I love that moment!"

"Ian, that will never be let down!"

"Where's Buffy right now?"

"GET THIS FILTHY BEAST AWAY FROM ME! I WILL SUE! I SWEAR I WILL!" Ian was running around the stage, the auditorium, everywhere with Buffy right behind him.

"Next you have Beyond the Grave!" Jake said.

"The fifth book is called The Black Circle!" Atticus said in some sort of announcing voice.

"And OOOH, Ian trips ovehis bag of gummy bears-" Jacob was doing a play by play.

"Let's just say the names now. In Too Deep." Jake announced.

"The Vipers Nest." Atticus said.

"The Emperor's Code then the book, Storm Warning!" Jake continued.

"You said two!" Atticus exclaimed. "And finally the last book in the series of the Clue Hunt. Into the Gauntlet!"

"Those are your choices, and they won't be repeated sue to time!" Jake gave a rando thumbs up.

"BUFFY'S GOT HOLD OF IAN AND OH! GOLD AND PINK UNICORN BOXERS ARE REVEALED!" Jacob screamed and fell in the floor laughing like an insane person. (Not that he already isn't one)

"Ian Kabra, I am judging your manliness." Lilly said and shamed him, moving her index finger across the other. Then Hague turned towards the Rosenblossem. Or Rosenbloom. Lilly couldn't remember. Why should she care anyway? AMIAIN WILL WIN! (Evil laugh)

"RUN JUST RUN!" Atticus screamed and ran away, Jake following him.

"I WILL SUE!"

"Die unicorns die!" The girl with unicornaphobia attacked boxers. This was not going to end well.

**Hello! The next series is the next award if you wander why.**

**Yes, I had to bring Buffy in. Not doing it I would've shamed myself. And the girl attacking Ian? Yeah, she's a Tomas so wish Ian luck. (Not that he would need any, he has unicorn boxers on!)**

**Oh and about the mental cat, I have never attempted it but I was playing soccer at school and the shame was on the other side of the field also the goalie didn't do anything, he did the mental cat. Oh wait, I wasn't playing I was cheering meaning anytime the ball came near I would run away screaming hysterically.**

**Today is Thanksgiving in the United States so, happy holidays! (I like Christmas better though)**

**Whenever you want your parents to get you a glass of water and they say no you need the excersize, just Gangman style. I did it as my dad was like, "ok..." And he went to get it for me! Also whenever you are I troubled and you are being lectured, make a weird face and you two will get off subject. I made a face while my mom was lecturing me and we completely got off subject. Heed this advice well young Cahills. (Even though some people might me older than me)**

**Tune in next time to see... I don't know just suggest something random.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	13. Favorite Cahill vs Vespers Book

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Welcome to..." Jacob paused. "The Cahill Choice Awards! and please do not forget the awesome exclamation point because it makes it seem more exciting!"

"So, you, the people, have voted." Lilly said.

"And they were counted." Jacob continued.

"For the award **Favorite Book**." Lilly added.

"And our winner is..." Jacob held the suspense. The audience were on the edge of their seats.

"Will be announced right after this commercial break." Lilly said.

"What? You guys just started!" Dan exclaimed.

"You, are a Cahill. A family so strong it has shaped human civilization." a voice boomed over head, the commercial on the big screen. "The Cahills have a shadowy enemy called the Vespers..." About two to three minutes later, the commercial for the Vesper Hunt (available on the android, iProducts and computer) ends.

"YES YES YES!" illy screamed holding her iPod up in success. "I finally got a back-up from Ian. What is it with the Jonahs and Hamilton. Oh, Jonah signed it! WHO CARED ABOUT THAT WIZARD!?" Lilly cleared her throat and motioned for Jacob to continued.

"I'm just upset I got one from Sinead." he said.

"What?!" Sinead exclaimed.

"You Vesper. You will sa-bo-tage." Jacob simply said.

"So our winner for the **Favorite Book **award is..." Jacob held out the suspense again and the audience went back to the edge of their seats.

"Book Three, the Sword Theif!" Lilly announced. The red book showed on the screen, and there were scene replays. Lilly being in, took control after shooting the guy with a temporary sleep dart.

_"AAAAGGHHHHH!"_

_At the sound of the scream, Alistair barged barefoot out of his room. He raced passed Amy, who was being served orange juice in the kitchen. She followed him outside, with Harold and Dan close behind._

_In the distance, Amy heard a violent growl, a rustling from the hedges. Ian burst out of the opening, one shoe missing, running at top speed. "HELLLLLP!" _

_Behind him was an enormous dog, a mutt that seemed to be part pit bull, __part Great Dane, and from the looks of it, possibly part black bear. _

_"What the - ?" Alistair said. "STOP! SIT!" _

_"I can't sit! He bit me on the bum!" Ian shrieked._

_"Really?" said Nellie, grinning._

_Alistair was limping onto the lawn now, waving his finger at the beast, which hung its head sheepishly and whimpered. _

_"Is this how you greet me on my return, you naughty thing?" Alistair scolded. "Bad dog! Bad, bad Buffy!"_

_"Buffy?" Dan said._

_GRRRRRRR._

_"Shhh, she's sensitive about her name," Alistair replied._

_"I'll sue!" Ian sputtered. "I'll sue you AND the dog. And South Korea! And, and..."_

_"The landscape architect?" Natalie asked._

_"The landscape architect!" Ian shouted._

_~'.'~_

_Ian pulled Amy away and threw her to the ground, landing on top of her. Gravel showered over his back, embedding into his hair and landing on the ground like a burst of applause._

_His second thought that his shirt would be ruined._

_And that was the shock of it- that his first thought had not been about the shirt. Or the coin. Or even himself._

_It had been about **her**._

_But that was not part of the plan. She existed for a purpose. She was a tactic, a stepping stone._

_She was..._

_"Lovely." he said._

"Why are you picking on me!?" Ian demanded to know.

"Shh, there's more." Lilly hushed him.

_"Seat belts!" Nellie commanded. She started the car, pulled away from the curb, and floored it to get through a yellow light. Alistair pointed her to the right as she continued: "Okay, update. When I see Poindexter and Morticia on the plane? I freak. I'm, like, what happened to my kids? I think, they've, like, eaten you. Then they tell me what happened. Bragging. They're, like, fourteen and eleven, but they talk like they escaped from a Clue game. 'Forged the tickets, ho-ho!' – Anyway, they try to threaten me, yada yada, and of course I argue and I'm figuring in my head, 'Ha-ha, the next thing is they put poison in the drink' – but I'm, like, 'Nahh, of course they're not that skeezy.' Then I see her actually doing it, like two inches away from me– uh, hello? So I get kinda mad – you know, act like I'm going to drink it, and then zam, I spritz the stuff all over their faces. Well, I'm, like, 'Nyah nyah, this is really funny,' but they start to wig out and fall all over each other to get to their carry-on – they're, like, 'Eek our faces have schmutz on them!' And I'm, like, 'Dudes, grow up! 'So I take their carry-on and sit on it. Um. Baad idea."_

_"The poison was in a concentrated form," Ian spoke up. "In the amount that Natalie had used, it would have mutilated, perhaps blinded us."_

_Amy squirmed away from him in disgust, nearly squeezing Dan into the side of the car. "And you were going to let Nellie drink it?" she said._

_"We meant to temporarily disable her," Ian said._

_"Just a drop. But Natalie slipped during air turbulence. Before we could warn your nose-ringed nanny, she drenched us. Luckily, she allowed us to retrieve the antidote from our carry-on."_

_"That's kindness," Amy said._

_"I made them agree to give me all their cash," Nellie explained._

_"That's bribery," Natalie grumbled._

"I find no humor in this, what so ever." Ian said.

Isabel was glaring at her children.

The crowd was laughing at the scenes Lilly chose, Amian fans were swooning over the chapter many memorized. Jacob was still laughing at Nellie's update and the 'Buffy incident'.

"So, I'll save you and won't show anymore." Lilly said and tossed the remote back to the dude who controlled it. He snored.

"Now you ask, how does a book get an award?" Jacob said.

"Care to explain, Jacob?" Lilly asked.

"No." he answered.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "The award goes to the author so welcome out, Peter Lerangis!" she said as Mr. Lerangis waked out in some casual clothing and, his baseball cap.

"Thanks for choosing the Sword Thief as your favorite!" Peter said. "It took some work but I perfected it and gave fans something to laugh at."

"It's _your_ fault I got bit by that beast?!" Ian screamed. He knew he was in a book series, everybody did, but since there were so many authors, Ian didn't know because the Cahills removed the author's name. Ian just found out.

"I think you should run." Jacob said to Mr. Lerangis.

"I gotta go anyway. Thank you again!" he said and quickly walked back-stage.

"IAN CALM THE FLUFF DOWN!" Lilly screamed, restraining the furious Ian.

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHA!"

"What?"

"Sorry, I got over excited. Let me go you commoner!" Ian shouted.

"Oh, so Nataie says peasant and you say commoner? YOU ARE THE PEASANT!" Lilly threw Ian back to his seat and duck taped him. (It was duck tape with duck designs. Yay!) She went back upstage and turned to the audience.

"Our next award is **Favorite Cahill vs Vesper**." she said.

"Welcome Evan!" Jacob said as Tolliver walked up to the stage.

"That didn't sound friendly."

"It was!"

"Really?"

"No..."

"Harsh."

"Whatever."

"announce!" Lilly interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry." Evan said. "Either though all the books aren't out, you probably read some of it already. So first we have Vespers Rising." The red book showed on the screen.

"Then the Medusa Plot!" the horrible Medusa showed on the screen. (Shiver, it's hideous)

"King's Ransom." the gold eagle showed as the Medusa faded.

"Next is the Dead of Night." a green, sci-fi-y telescope showed.

"Then Shatterproof." a laser and diamond showed up next.

"Trust No One!" a purple, evil-looking scorpion.

"And the show stopper, Doomsday!" a building showed up on-screen.

"Don't worry, a new series will be out." Evan reassured the freaking fans at how close the Cahills vs Vespers was ending.

"There you have it!" Lilly exclaimed and shoved Evan (Alan) of stage.

"Ow, HEY!"

"Oops, did I just push an Evan off stage?" Lilly asked innocently.

"Yes." Evan grumbled and returned to his seat.

"You sure?"

**I put in three awesome scenes from the Sword Thief. These were the scenes I enjoyed. I stole the pushing Evan off from khbr23hw because I'm Vesper One and I'm EVIl! (A little protest of "HEY!" from khbr23hw)**

**I got nothing else much to say but vote! Here are you choices again:**

**- Medusa Plot**

**- King's Ransom**

**- Dead of Night**

**- Shatterproof**

**- Trust No One**

**- Doomsday**

**See y'all next time!**

**~ Vesper One**


	14. It's a Tie

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Shh..." Lilly hushed the crowd as the lights dimmed and the screen glowed. The current picture (actually a video of Gangman-style was on due to boredom) disappeared and a girl with gray eyes and longish/shortish brown hair appeared on the screen. Her black and yellow glasses glinted dangerously in the sun light reflected out of her bed room window. The girl wore a navy blue sweat shirt and slightly be-dazzled jeans.

"Hello." the girl smirked. "I am Vesper One."

"VESPER ONE IS A GIRL?!"

"Gasp!"

"I thought you were all smart." Vesper One murmured then acted liked she didn't say anything. "No, I'm just... Vesper One. Vesper One, Vesper One is the evil bad guy dude out to destroy the Cahills. Now, please quiet down and let me talk."

The whole auditorium got quiet as Vesper One folded her hands.

"I feel so powerful. MWAHAHAHA! Wait, sorry. YOU HEARD NOTHING! Anyway, the first that has ever happened... a tie." Vesper One said. "That is the reason I am here."

"A tie?"

"Between what?"

"Does it have pink polka dots?"

"..."

Vesper One raised a hand for silence.

"It worked! Ok, um, the tie was between Dead of Night and Shatterproof. Please go vote for those two. One of them... let's see who wins the tie-breaker." Vesper One smiled. "And I was informed the last book is 'Day of Doom' not 'Doomsday'. It was pretty close. Blame it on Evan."

"Wait, what! I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"I know. It's just that... just blame it on yourself ok? Do not make me angry." Vesper One said.

"That only works with khbr23hw!" Evan shot back.

"Shall I get her?"

"No!"

"Don't!"

"She's crazy!"

Vesper One slightly frowned then shrugged. "Remember, Dead of Night or Shatterproof. Next time, Cahills and Vespers. Next time." The screen faded and the lights turned back on.

People went back to a quirt whispered, which turned into a louder murmur, which then turned to talking, which (lastly) turned into a loud yelling. Nothing is quiet with the Cahills, or Vespers, or fangirls fighting which is better. Deagan or Natan. (Of course Dan was yelling, protesting, and... ninja-ing.)

**~ Vesper One**


	15. Favorite Branch

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

Lights flickered on and off, with the colored lights are dancing in your vision. Polka dots flashed before your eyes, loud music blares through the speakers and you're thinking, _What the fluff is going on?_

I'll tell you what's going on, The Cahill Choice Awards! By now, you should know what this is and what is going on. If you haven't figured out... Congrats for being one of the only people not knowing what's going on. But I'm _sure _you have a perfect excuse. You were maybe reading during the whole show and decided to look up, or you were playing Angry Birds or any other game on you electronic device, or you could have been taking a nap, or just happen to be staring at that certain fig tree because 1) you just are or 2) you just turned that way and agreed with this statement, saying this is the reason why you have no clue what is going on.

I can tell you the glitches in that, #1) You're reading this... #2) Rudeness is not tolerated... Now you have to do what I want, or you say good-bye to your loved ones... forever #3) A nap? Reeeally? Are you now claiming you're part cat? and #4) A really bad excuse. Really, I have nothing else to say.

Now I'm done tormenting those who don't know what's going on, I reward those who know, and have participated. You have the choices of a black rugabeta, when eaten gives you the ability to jump really far (side effects may include, severe constipation and long nose hairs) or, my personal favorite, a gallon of Skittles. (No side effects, you just TASTE THE RAINBOW! And possible sugar highs but no worries! It's not like we have weapons that could kill people because Cahills and Vespers are all about the hugs and cuddles! See any sarcasm?)

I have finished this beginning, that wasn't really nessary, and done talking. Now I get to type some more. Mwahahaha! Ok, Ok, no. I know you all are very anxious to read who won from our last tie, I think you should've probably skip this and go on to the actual awards, and anxious to get on with the show!

How's the weather?

Ever seen a unicorn?

I'm starting to think the Vespers are evil. Should I have known that a long time ago? (Yees...)

Ok, I'm done with this rant. Those of you who stayed this long, COOKIE! (::) Get your own milk. But I can not say we will have enough to last, there are those who skip to the end but look up to see this delicious cookie (::) and go ahead and get your 'prize'. Remember this, I may or may not have poisoned the cookies.

Enjoy!

~!~

"That was long..." Lilly whined.

"It's over! On with the show!" Jacob said and stepped forward.

"We-"

"No need for introductions. I think someone got over-excited and decided to make an extra long one." Lilly said.

"Fine then." Jacob crossed his arms. "Ou-"

"Our last award was **F****avorite Cahill vs Vesper Book **and then we had a tie between..." Lilly looked at Jacob.

"That's how it feels like..." Jacob said. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something? Maybe something like, 'Our tie breaker was blah blah blah'?" Lilly asked.

"OH! Yeah! Yeah-uh! Our winner is, Shatterproof!" Jacob announced, clearly and loudly. A chorus of 'ow!' and 'my ears!' echoed through the auditorium as Jacob had said it too loud and burst the ear drums of the innocent Cahills, Vespers and the so called 'innocent' fan people. Note the ' ' around innocent for the fans. (We all know we're guilty. See, one of us may or may not have set Natalie's hair on fire or have given Hamilton a nurple.)

A blue book with a diamond and a laser cutting through it appeared on the screen.

_"BLuetooth earpieces are so geeky," Dan Cahill said._

_"But they free up your hands for surfing the web, stealing priceless jewels, and eating pastry," Atticus said, taking a huge bite out of an apple strudel._

_"And picking your nose," Dan added, which caused Atticus to blow a mouthful of strudel all over the seat in front of them occupied by Dan's sister, Amy, who was trying to sleep._

_~!~_

_Jake picked up a manuscript from one of the shelves and pointed to the doodlings around the primary text. "I'm guessing the 'Apology' is written in the _margin _of one of the manuscripts, in Latin."_

_"That has to be it!" Amy threw her arms around him. Jake pulled her tightly to him... until they both realized what he was doing. The two snapped apart as if they had been shocked, but their eyes met again. Amy's face was flaming and even Jake looked a little flushed. They tilted closer and closer together, as if some magnetic force was pulling at them. Jake leaned and Amy leaned, the space between them was growing smaller and smaller. And their lips touched._

"WHAT! AMY YOU DID WHAT!" Evan yelled.

"That was not suppose to be shown! It was private!" Amy exclaimed and looked around the stage to see who was controlling the button.

"I object! That never happened!" Jake yelled.

"IT'S WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT TO SEE!" Lilly yelled and hid the control button behind her back.

"SOMEONE CHANGE THE PICTURE! MY EYES ARE BEING BURNED!" Dan screamed, as the picture was freezed at that moment.

"PLEASE!" Atticus exclaimed.

Yes, Ian had another guy to be jealous of. But he showed no emotion what-so-ever.

Screaming echoed through the auditorium as Amian fans, Jamy fans, and Evamy fans were arguing. Amy was trying to explain to Evan it was an 'accident' and Jake was refusing to speak.

"Lilly, you better change it before we all go ka-boom." Jacob said, noticing a Vesper was rigging some dynamite.

"Fine, fine." Lilly sighed and pressed the button.

_Jonah Wizard flew into the room, with Vanek's lost gun steady in his hands. He fired three times- _Bam! Bam! Bam! _- hitting Luna Amato in the torso at point-blank range. But this was not _Gangsta Kronikles _or his other action movies. The bullets were not blanks. They knocked her backward into the wall, where she slid to the floor, a look of shock and terror on her old face._

_Jonah stared in horror at her- at what he had done to her._

_He was no longer Jonah Wizard, platinum-selling recording artist and movie star._

_He was Jonah Wizard, murderer._

The audience was silence, and Jonah had a grim look on his face. Also, it was mixed with, _Seriously, you had to show that one?_

"Well, I guess a couple more wouldn't hurt." Lilly murmured.

"Show some happy ones." Jacob suggested.

"Oh, this one isn't happy."

_Hamilton ran over to Erasmus and tried to stanch the blood pumping out of his chest. "I'll call an ambulance."_

_Erasmus shook his head, "Too late. In my pocket... Thumb drive. Hurry._

_Hamilton fumbled with the zipper slick with blood and pulled it out._

_"Give it to Amy. Only Amy."_

_"Okay," Hamilton mumbled._

_"Take all the cell phones. Do a data dump to Attleboro. Get out of here. Safe house on my phone... In London. Hide... The Vespers are..."_

_But Erasmus didn't have the breath to finish his sentence. His chest gave a great shudder and then he was gone._

_Jonah stood over them. He could barely speak. "Is he...?"_

_"He's dead. Hamilton said, his big face streaked with tears._

Again, it was dead silence in the auditorium.

"Erasmus will be missed." Lilly said then smiled. "But this, the Cahill Choice Awards! Is a happy ocasion. So-"

"Welcome Roland Smith! If you want to hurt somebody, he's the guy because he killed Erasmus and made a Jamy moment!" Jacob interrupted as Roland Smith walked out and glared at Jacob.

"I don't want to die, so I'm just going to take the award, and say thanks! The award means a lot to me!" Roland said, smiled, took the award and went back stage before a crazy person jumped on stage and began to attack him with skittles or a banana.

"Sorry for his short appearance. We're on a time schedule." Lilly said.

"Our next award is **Favorite Branch****!" **Jacob grinned.

"Lucian, Ekat, Tomas and Janus!" Lilly smiled. "See you all next time."

**Sorry for keeping you along time, I'm rushed right know. Please mind the mistakes. Happy days! **

**Ah! My sister is squirting me! Better go!**

**khbr23hw- logged off. (AHH!)**


	16. Favorite Author

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

Short Intro of Awesomeness, Take One.

Enjoy your cookies? Lucky for you, I didn't poison it. I've been... restricted from using poisons. Thanks a lot for telling on me Ian.

This intro was short today, huh? Remember last time with the huge, unneeded one? What fun!

On with the real show now! (I told you, it was short... Yet awesome because khbr23hw is AWESOME! DON'T YOU DENY IT!)

"I deny it!"

"Agreed, I'm denying it."

"Denied."

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAT? You deny awesomeness? I think you're just an epic believer." I huffed and crossed my arms.

So, you if you would like, go ahead if you like 'awesome' or 'epic' better. :)

~!~

Jacob... He was, let's say being Jacob. For as he is doing a combination of a push-up, snow-angel and jumping jack sprawled on the floor. Lilly... Now that Lilly... She was just ticking Cahills off.

"Aren't. You. Suppose to be... on the. Stage?" Ian said gritted teeth as Lilly poked him again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and..; You get my point.

"JACOB! STOP BEING WEIRD!" Lilly yelled at him, remembering they were on air and went to the stage.

"I'm not being weird! I'm being, Jacob." he said and stood up.

"Which is another definition for weird."

"Jacob from Twilight-"

"He's a big glorified dog with muscles. And since when do you watch Twilight?" Lilly asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob shivered. "Never in my life had I seen something like that... Don't remind me of the experiences..."

"HEY! TWILIGHT IS AWESOME!" someone shouted.

"Fine." Lilly sighed. "Sorry to all those Twilighters, but I don't like it."

A small amount of gasps went through the stadium.

"Should we now announce the winner of our **Favorite Branch**?" Jacob asked.

"Go ahead." Lilly said and handed him a white, official looking envelope.

Jacob carefully opened it up, making sure not one corner ripped, not a single thing went out of place and took out... a green card. He threw it on the floor, stomped and jumped on it and tossed the envelope of the stage with a dramatic flourish of an invisible cape.

"Was that all really needed? I mean... stomping on the card..." Lilly shook her head.

"I could... tap dance on it if you want!" Jacob suggested and started, guess what, tap dancing on the green card.

"Stop! Just announce the winner!" Lilly exclaimed.

"OK! Fine! Be that way! You just _have _to take the fun out of it did you!" Jacob threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'll kill you later." Lilly smiled at him.

"Great, I needed to run away from someone today." Jacob said and picked up the card. Lilly snatched it and tossed it aside after she finished reading it. Actually, it was just blank. "The winner is..."

"On that note! We would like to say sorry because we forgot the Madrigals. So, sorry." Lilly said. A murmur ran through the audience that was like, _You can't be serious, you forgot the Madrigals?_

"As I was saying, congratulations to the Janus for being the most favorite!" Jacob said. "Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. The card was green for a reason."

Cora Wizard, being the branch leader of the Janus, walked up to the stage and accepted the award.

"The Janus are awesome yo!" Jonah shouted from his booth.

"I agree with my son. So, on behalf of my branch, we all say thank you to those who voted for the Janus." Cora smiled and went down the stage, back to her seat.

"OUTRAGIOUS! LUCIANS ARE AWESOME!" someone screamed.

"Whoa, Lilly, chill. Everybody has their opinions." Jacob said. Lilly crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Whatever." she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's announce our next award, ok?" Jacob said.

"Fine." Lilly sighed. "Our next award is... **Favorite Author**."

"Not fanfic author, that's the next one, but an author who wrote one of the books." Jacob explained. "You got it? We cool?"

"Yes." Lilly answered.

"So, testing your knowledge, and the power of how like you like them, we won't post any authors because you know who your favorite is." Jacob said.

"That's all we have for today!" Lilly grinned then glared at Jacob. "10... 9... 8..."

"OH yeah..." Jacob ran off stage.

"1." Lilly ran after him with a dat gun in hand.

"WHOA! Lilly, killing people isn't allowed!" Amy exclaimed and went after Lilly to calm her down.

"THEN I'LL MAKE HIM DEAD!"

"That's still killing a person!"

"I'LL MURDER HIM!"

"Still killing someone."

"Whatever."

**:) Vesper One and I are running out of awards. If you want to keep this going, suggest a an award. We got two more in mind, if you want it to end... Ok. Two more until the end. Keep it going, suggest one. LALALA! My intro was long last time... I don't know why. Ask questions you can get real answers to.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	17. Favorite Fanfiction Author

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Welcome back, people. You are seeing the Cahill Choice Awards! either live or you are watching (reading) right now." Lilly said and tossed the microphone to the other end of the stage, where Jacob caught it.

"I'm guessing you want to know who the winner was for our last award, **Favorite Author**?" Jacob asked and tossed the microphone back to Lilly, all the way at the other end of the stage.

"I think they do." Lilly answered and threw it back at Jacob who missed.

"I am not that tall!" Jacob yelled and received the microphone back from Hamilton.

"Er, why don't you use two microphones?" the Holt suggested.

"Because Jacob lost the other one and we can't find any extras!" Lilly called out and motioned for Jacob to continue.

"Yeah! Now go back to your seat." Jacob said.

Hamilton went back to his seat and was just and had a, _Just asking! No need to be harsh! _look on his face.

"So our winner was... Rick Riordan!" Jacob grinned and tossed th microphone to Lilly, Rick ducking so he wouldn't get hit in the head.

"Here's a suggestion, maybe stand closer together instead of staying far away?" Rick asked.

"Well, I was just going to say congratulations but never mind if you are going to interrupt!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, you just did." Jacob said.

"Would you like to say anything?" Lilly asked and threw the microphone to Rick Riordan who caught it easily.

"Yes I would. Thank you for giving me this award. It's great to know that I was chosen to be a favorite author." he said.

"By the way, you need to publish House of Hades soon." Jacob said.

"And you need to write another book for the Cahills." Lilly added.

"And give me all the answers to the cards, missions and my next science test." Jacob smiled as if that was something Rick was surely going to do.

"I'm working on the House of Hades." Rick said and walked to back stage, where you heard ninjas and their butts being whipped by the Janus. Then a jet-pack being flown away.

"Since when did we have ninjas?" Lilly asked. "Ones that attack Cahills?"

"Did I leave my ninjas there by accident? Oops...?" Casper looked away.

"Dang it! He took the microphone with him." Jacob said.

A microphone hit Jacob in the head.

"Ow!" Jacob exclaimed and picked it up. "Let's go right to the point now, our next award is **Favorite Fanfiction Author**." He threw it too Lilly.

"Anyone is eligible for voting." Lilly said. "And we aren't ending with our last award next time." She chucked it at Jacob, who got hit in the head again.

"Do microphones hate me?!" he whined and saluted to the audience. "See you all next time!"

Lilly grinned, and Jacob rubbed his head.

"Ice pack, please!" he called out.

An ice pack hit him in the face.

"My bad!"

**We have more awards, if that's what you want to hear. Thanks to those who reviewed! Trust No One came out, getting it soon! Tell me (and khbr23hw) if it's good. DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING!**

**:)**

**~Vesper One **


	18. Favorite Adult Cahill

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Wassup?" Jacob hollered.

"You are at the Cahill Choice Awards! Needless to say, you should know that." Lilly said.

"Now let's get on with real business." Jacob said and tried to look all serious. Yeah, epic fail.

"Don't... do that... Just, stop." Lilly said. "OK, well anyway, our last award was-"

"**Favorite Fanfiction Author**!" Jacob interrupted. Lilly tapped her foot.

"Would you like to continue?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Go ahead." Jacob motioned for her to go.

"And I'm sure you guys are waiting to see-"

"who our favorite fanfiction author is." Jacob finished for Lilly.

"Will you-"

"let you talk? Nah, I'm good." Jacob motioned for her to continue again.

"Our winner is-"

"The Gone Angel!" Jacob interrupted and clapped (really loudly) as a girl with pale skin, black hair with red highlights and red eyes. That's not even the scary part, she was holding a silver dagger. It seemed to say, _Rawr! Fear me or I'll eat you allz with meh silver knife! Rawr!_

"Oh my gods! She's going to kill us all!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No she's not, it's just for show. Every awesome person has a weapon on them. That's a reason why you aren't awesome." Lilly said. "Also, we're Cahills. I expect you to know better, am I right Gone?"

"Yeah, I agree." Gone said.

"To let you know, Skittles are a very deadly weapon." Jacob said.

"Oh really?" Lilly crossed her arms.

"Dur, sugar highs, fling them into the eyes, choke, shove up nostrils to stop breathing, getting them in those _lovely _places-"

"Stop!" Lilly said and held up her hand.

"But-"

"Nada. Let's go away from that conversation-"

"It ain't over girl." Jacob snapped his fingers.

"Okay...? Anyway, congratulations to you Gone Angel! Would you like to say anything?" Lilly handed the mic. to Gone.

"Thanks for this awesomeness of an award. Can you /please/ tell  
Bronze-san not to publish the one-shot about Dan and me? Seriously. Or I can  
gather some followers to go flame her! Bwahaa! Off topic. Anyways, thankies." Gone said with a cheerful smile, holding the award so that it caught the light in a way you should be jealous.

"Um, Ok, public service announcement in thanking people... nice job." Jacob gave a thumbs up.

"... Well, then, since you're already here, would you like to choose the next award?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, duh." Gone answered. "The next award is-"

"Flashback!" Jacob announced.

"What?" Lilly sounded surprised.

"What is he talking about?" Gone asked.

"I don't know!" Lilly answered.

"We were suppose to do a flashback on the meeting thing, with Vesper One, The Gone Angel, and khbr23hw to show them, the people, if they would like to do another award like this." Jacob said.

"They said it was private." Gone said.

"Who said it?" Jacob asked.

"khbr23hw..."

"Exactly. Cue flashback music!" Jacob snapped his fingers.

_Flashback_

_Gone and Vesper One sat around a silver table, a small plate of cookies in the middle. The chairs were a soft gold silk and the walls had a reddish iridescent glow to them._

_"So I won this award?" Gone asked and nibbled on a cookie._

_"Yeah, I got to say, you are a pretty good author." Vesper One smiled and took a bite out of a cookie._

_"Thanks... So what do I get to do?" Gone asked._

_"Y-"_

_Bam. The door burst open and marched in khbr23hw._

_"Wassup, Gone?" she grinned and sat down next to her. "Congrats on winning this Favorite Fanfiction Author award. I gotta say, Vespering with you is fun too."_

_"Um, ok, kh. We need to discuss this-"_

_"Discuss what? All I see is an empty room..." khbr23hw (or Lil' K) scanned the room and spotted the cookies. "COOKIE!" _

_*Few minutes later*_

_"STOP WHACKING ME WITH THE FREAKING UNICORN!" Gone yelled at khbr23hw, who held a unicorn pillowpet and was whacking Gone with it. The other hand held a bunny one, which whacked Vesper One in the forehead._

_"Put. The. Pilliwpet. Down." Vesper One warned. (Pillow to the face.)  
_

_"Lil' K-" Gone got cut off. (Pillow to the face)_

_"Listen kh!" Vesper One stared beating kh furiously with a kitty pillowpet. Yes, pillowpets were falling out of the ceiling. Kh ducked and Vesper One whacked Gone._

_Gone rasied and eyebrow and lifted up a dragon pillow pet. Then all chaos broke loose._

_End flashback_

"We can't tell you the rest..." Jacob said sadly and shook his head. "Shame, I wanted to see you get beat by a unicorn."

"We defeated Lil' K!" Gone exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't lie to us. You got beaten by a unicorn." Jacob shamed Gone.

"I-"

"SHAME!" Jacob shouted and got punched by both, Lilly and Gone. Lilly's reason; the show needed to continue. This was the quickest way. Gone's reason; Jacob was annoying her. Punching him seemed ok. Well, Lilly did it too so, yeah. :)

"You may continue." Lilly said to Gone and looked down at Jacob.

"Shame..." he whispered weakly.

"The next award is **Favorite Adult Cahill**! Any adult can be voted for..." Gone smiled.

"Is that it?" Lilly asked.

"I guess..." Gone said.

"Bye." Lilly half waved a good-bye.

"See ya!" Gone walked off the stage and Jacob stood up.

"I never asked her about her red, evil eyes. I now know she poured blood into them." Jacob said.

"It's a long story!" Gone called from her seat in the audience.

"I don't believe you!" Jacob yelled.

"There you have it." Lilly said and stepped on Jacob's foot.

"Ouchies!" he yelped.

"Enjoy it while it last." Lilly gave him a sweet smile.

"While what last?"

"The little bit pain. Dude, I'm frikin deadly."

**Jacob: What ever Gone says in her review about defeating khbr23hw is WRONG OKAY?! GONE LOST TO THE UNICORN! IT'S THE TRUTH! DO NOT LISTEN TO GONE! You can always trust me. ;D**

**Wha- why is he here?**

**Anyway, let's give a clap to The Gone Angel for Favorite Fanfiction Author. She chose to do Favorite Adult Cahill so go vote now! *Smiley Face***

**~ Vesper One**


	19. Favorite Fanfiction Story

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"You just don't understand the powers of awesome," Jacob said.

"I do understand, but you don't own any powers of awesome." Lilly said, irritated.

"That is so mean! I am awesome!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I really doubt that." Lilly huffed.

"Hey, I hope you know we're live!" Jonah called out.

"We ARE! I thought we had," Jacob looked at his wrist, "Five seconds, oh wait that was 30 seconds ago."

"You don't even have a watch!" Lilly exclaimed and face-palmed. "Ok, let's start."

"Welcome ladies and gentlefish to the Cahill Choice Awards!" Jacob grinned and winked.

"Was that really needed?" Lilly asked.

"Duh."

"Ugh, whatever. So to recap, our last award was **Favorite Adult Cahill**, chosen by The Gone Angel." Lilly said.

"Shall we announce the winner?" Jacob asked.

"I guess we shall," Lilly said, "The winner is-"

"Nellie Gomez!" Jacob interrupted and clapped as Nellie walked up.

"Get this, people asked if Nellie was an adult. Guys, she's an adult." Lilly said.

"Really? Wow..." Nellie said, "Well, thanks guys for this award. I know I'm awesome, it's just nice to hear others say so."

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Lilly asked.

"It's call the truth." Nellie answered.

"Yeah..."

"WHAT! SHE HAS AWESOMENESS BUT I DON'T?!" Jacob exclaimed/yelled/screamed/squeaked.

"She's Nellie Gomez." Lilly said, "Now Nellie, you should go before Jacob here attacks you."

"Are you-"

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not joking." Lilly was dead serious.

"Thanks again!" Nellie exclaimed and went back to her seat quickly. You know, before she was attacked.

"Jacob, announce the next award please." Lilly said.

"No."

"I said _please_."

"Fine! **Favorite Fanfiction Story**." Jacob said. "Any story on here that's 39 Clues related. The author will get the award and other surprises. Also, vote for a story that has been updated frequently because we won't want to keep you waiting guys."

"Thank you, now go vote now." Lilly said.

"Also, don't ask Gone about the award, GONE YOU TELL NO ONE OR I WILL KELL YOU!" Jacob yelled.

"You can't go around saying, 'Oh, I'm going to kill you, blah blah blah'." Lilly said.

"I can because I'm Jacob."

"Yeah but-"

"And awesome."

"You aren't awesome, I'm sorry to say that." Lilly shook her head.

**MWAHAHAHA and all that, my classmates made something that looks like poop and everybody is saying so and yeah, corn starch exploded on my desk. What else am I forgetting? Oh yeah, my hands are blue.**

**Well, go vote for your Favorite Fanfiction Story, please make sure they have updated stories near the date. Like, don't do anything updated in 2009 and hasn't been updated since. (Sorry for anything)**

**MWAHAHAHA! (again)**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	20. Anoter Tie?

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

A silent quiet washed over the crowd as the big screen hummed to life and there was a girl with brown hair and gray eyes, a little girl who looked similar to her attacking her.

"WHAT THE HECK! GET OFF!"

"NEVER!" the little girl cackled and was pushed off by the older girl. The older girl picked up the little one and walked to the door.

"Hey! I refuse to be-"

"Stop Nataling. Remember the deal? You go all Wiz, I go all Kabra, now bye. I'm busy." interrupted the older one and placed the little one outside. She slammed and locked the door before the little one could come in.

"I WILL GET YOU LATER! ... YO!" said the little one through the door with a somewhat Jonah like impression and heavy footsteps echoed in the room.

"Phew." sighed the older one and sat on the bed. "Wait, you didn't see all of that did you?"

That person right there, in the black T-shirt and blue jeans is khbr23hw.

"You saw nothing, OK? You didn't see my little sister or my attack or the impressions, you saw none of it. Got it?" kh raised an eyebrow, hoping for a yes. She pretended there was one and smiled. "Good. Now, I'm here today because there is another tie from our last award **Favorite Fanfiction Story **between Vacationing With the Cahills by Dream. Love. Smile. and Kabra Bells by AmberCahill. What I would like you to do is go read them, or breeze through them and vote for which one you like best. The author of the winning pick gets an award from me, the ev-"

A chainsaw ripped through the locked door and the door broke open. There stood khbr23hw's little sister... holding a chainsaw.

"What. The. Fluff, where did you get that chainsaw?!" kh asked.

"I'm a Cahill, duh. I got it from some Tomas agents. " the little girl answered.

"MEH!" khbr23hw whipped out a dart gun and pressed the trigger.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" the sister screamed and ran out.

"Heheh, it was just a blank." kh smiled and blew off the smoke coming from the tip. "Wait, aw, dang it! My door is broken. Oh, guys, here's YOUR reward and enjoy it while I go... deal with my sister." She pressed a button and Gangnam style echoed through the stadium. Khbr23hw jumped off from the bed and put on a Santa hat with a black bow on it, purple glasses (The one where the lenses are striped and opened) with white polka dots, and a furry mustache. She picked up a pointer stick and trilled her tongue and ran out the room.

"That was... weird." Lilly finally said after the awkward silence of khbr23hw's doing.

"I, never mind." Jacob said.

**:P Either Vacationing With the Cahills or Kabra Bells... who will win? VOTE! {And if AmberCahill wins can anyone tell me how to contact her, she doesn't have PM...}**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	21. Favorite Dead Person

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Before we began, a special video from our producers." Lilly said, and attention went to the screen.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THOSE AND YEAH! We would like to apologize for the long wait, but here we are!" khbr23w said.

"Unfortualently, we had no idea on how to contact out winner, AmberCahill, for this award." Vesper One said.

"She won anyway, but if you would like to tell her somehow she won, go ahead and tell her to talk to us and she'll have an appearance... If wanted." khbr23hw said and smiled. "But let's get on with the show!"

"Toodle oodle!"

"Um, yeah, ok, that made sense." the screen faded and Jacob walked up to the stage holding the trophy award.

"Fly like the wind!" he exclaimed and the trophy vaporized (Ekat technology) and hopefully will be on AmberCahill's doorstep.

Lilly clasped her hands together. "Guys, we have two more rewards, and that will be the end." she said sadly.

A gasp went through the crowd.

"But we will be back next year, hopefully." Jacob piped up.

"So let's do our next award, then the two more after this." Lilly said. "**Favorite Dead Person**."

"What does that mean?" a Cahill said from the crowd.

"Please and go vote for a dead person, who gave their lives up to the 39 Clues." Lilly answered.

"Like, Hope and Author, Irina, Lester, etc..." Jacob trailed off.

"Yes, so and please do so."

"And happy holidays. Enjoy."

**Sorry for one of the shortest chapters ever, but I got to my point and I just can't think right now... Sorry I couldn't come up with a more respectful name for this award but yeah... Have a happy afternoon, morning, night, whatever the time is when you're reading this. :)**

**~ Vesper One**


	22. Area of the Hunt (Changed it up a bit!)

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"Happy holidays!" Jacob shouted and grinned.

"We missed one day so we can update on Christmas!" Lilly said.

"I got socks..." he shook his head. "Thanks a lot."

"Er, good for you..." Lilly said. "So last time on the Cahill Choice Awards,"

"The award was Favorite Dead Person and the announcement that we will be ending after this award, then the next one." Jacob reminded.

"Now, how about the winner?"

"The winner is..."

"DRUMROLL Pu-EzE!"

Jonah hit the button of a drumroll so *drumroll*...

"Irina Spasky!" Jacob announced.

"Uh, who's accepting the award?" Lilly asked.

"NOT the Head of the Lucian branch because er... just no." Jacob said as Isabel was going to receive it. She glared at Jacob and sat back down.

"Let's just leave it at her grave." Lilly said.

"A moment for Irina please..." A deathly silence went over the crowd, remembering what Irina had sacrifice because of the Clue Hunt.

"Thank you." Jacob said a few moments later.

"Now let us announce the next award." Lilly said, placing the trophy on a teleporter.

"This award is **Favorite Area of the Hunt**." Jacob said.

"Yuh." Lilly said. "Is that all?"

"Any place is eligible if it was mentioned as a place where a Clue was. The trophy goes to the people who managed to uncover that Clue."

"So it's Favorite Area of a Clue? Do you vote for the clue?" Lilly asked.

"Why are you making me sound smart?" Jacob asked.

"Well!" Lilly scoffed, "No, not the Clue itself, you can mention it, but overall vote for the place."

"I'm going to laugh hysterically if it's Korea." Jacob grinned.

"No one knows about Korea!" Ian yelled.

"Don't say anything!" Amy exclaimed.

"No one ever told us, we read it." Lilly said.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Ian Kabra, explain yourself."

"Of course Mum, right after I kill those two."

"RUN LIKE THE WIND HORSEY!" Jacob yelled as Ian approached with a dart gun.

"What horsey?"

"The random one!"

**Yeah, there you have it. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HANUKA! Quanza...? :D**

**~Vesper ONe (with the disturbance of the awesome khbr23hw! So,**

**khbr23hw- logged off (too)**


	23. Who Gets the Prize?

**Disclaimer: 1. I am not a real author, yet. 2. Why would I be writing here? 3. If you haven't figured out, I don't own anything.**

**I give thanks to CimFan and Carrot-Bunny for giving me the awesome idea of this and permission.**

**I'm co-authoring with... khbr23hw too.**

**Now, Let the Cahill Choice Awards begin!**

"It's been a while," Lilly said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Too long of a while, one..." Jacob thought for a moment. "About a flipping month!"

"We'll I think you all deserve a, 'Hi' and a really long excuse of why we abandoned you." Lilly said.

"I'll say hi, hi, but no excuses because I AM AWESOME!" Jacob shouted to the sky, his words echoing through the place. A ripple of murmurs of denying it went through the crowd. "You all are just haters." He huffed.

Lilly shrugged. "Haters gotta hate,"

"You so mean!" He gasped. Then looked behind him. "Hey look, we're on TV!"

"No duh!" Lilly took the opportunity to whack him on the head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Jacob whimpered.

"No duh!" Lilly hit him again.

"You did it again!" Jacob cried out.

"No-"

"I get it," he sighed. "No dur, Jacob!" He whacked himself in the head and accidentally felled off the stage.

"Haha!" Lilly grinned in delight. "Now, can we get on to actual business?"

"Does it involve me getting hurt?" Jacob asked, climbing chairing to the stage.

"Possibly, can you take the chance?" Lilly gave him a towering, suspicious, questioning look and Jonah decided to play dramatic music.

"Yes...? Wait, no, I mean fine!" Jacob looked completely lost. "STOP PRESSURING ME!"

"Like that will ever happen," Lilly scoffed. "Now, begin the flashback!"

"Um, someone," Jonah glared at the audience, "broke the flashback music so no flash backs are available."

"We don't need music." Lilly stated.

"I SAID NO FLASHBACKS!"

"Whoa, who peed in your Cheerios?" Hamilton asked.

"No it's, 'Who crapped in your corn flakes?'." Dan said.

"I don't think we want to know what happened to his cereal consisting of what you two just said." Lilly answered.

"Wow, superstar eats crap?" Jacob snickered.

Lilly hit him on the arm. "Do not discuss poop! This is actual public, not your classroom!"

"Since when did you become such a kill zone?" Jacob retorted.

"When I find your topic gross, disturbing, distracting, laughable, and getting us no where." Lilly flung back and smoothed her shirt. "People want to know who won the award of Favorite Area of the Clue Hunt."

"Why don't you just say it yet?" Jacob asked.

"Out with it already!" Ian yelled from the crowd.

"Ian! What got your panties in a twist?"

"Oh my Gods," Lilly shook her head. She smiled as an idea lit up in her head. "Who wants to tie Jacob up ad oh, I don't know, sod something devious?" A cheer went through the crowd.

"Boo!" Jacob shouted. "No! You said this won't involve any pain!"

"I said it might not," Lilly noted.

"You evil-"

Dado you really want to say something?" Lilly put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Duck?" Lilly rolled her eyes at his response.

"As much as it is to watch you two argue, just announce the winner already! This show is to give awards, not watch peasants argue!" Natalie exclaimed from the crowd.

"Ok geez!" Jacob said and looked at Lilly. "Hand me, the envelope."

"No not the, _envelope_!" Lilly fake gasped and put her hand over her heart in shock surprise.

"You heard me correctly," Jacob replied. Lilly gave him an uncertain look and handed him a white envelope.

Jacob squirmed and dropped it. "EW! It's _warm_!"

"We don't want to know about that!" Ted shouted.

"Get on with it!" Ned added.

Jacob stuck his tongue out and carefully picked up the envelope. He cautiously opened it as I'd it would explode. A puff of smoke curled in the air as the envelope _did _explode. Jacob's face was covered in a mysterious white powder. He couched up some smoke.

Dan snickered in the crowd and look away.

"Dweeb you did this!" Amy exclaim.

"The Ninja Lord denies it!" Dan exclaimed.

"And now you are speaking in third person, great!" Amy shook her head.

Jacob looked at the piece of slightly burnt paper.

"Don't say-"

"Korea!" Jacob exclaimed. Lilly took the paper out of his hands and scanned it to see if he was joking or not. She crumbled it up, tore the paper into shreds and began laughing hysterically. Everyone just stared at her as she went insane.

"She's officially lost it!" Jacob announced as Lilly laughed her head off for the next six minutes and forty eight seconds.

"OK! OK!" Lilly wiped the tears out if her eyes. "I told you this would happen if Korea won."

"Um, ok then..." Jacob said slowly. "I might be the only same one here-"

"ONLY SANE ONE! WHO IS TALKING ABOUT CRAPPY CEREAL AND GOING COMPLETELY _OFF_ _TOPIC_!?" Lilly roared. "I HAVE BEEN THE SANE ONE!" she giggled. "Well, not anymore really."

"Mmm-hmm." Jacob looked like he didn't believe any word Lilly just said.

"Ugh, fine whatever." Lilly huffed. "Let's bring the teams who discovered the clue, Gold, in Korea."

"Bring up Amy and Dan, Ian and Natalie and Alistair Oh!" Jacob said. The three teams approached the stage.

"Don't touch me with your peasant germs!" Natalie squealed as Dam bumped into her.

"EW! Now I have Cobra DNA on me!" Dan exclaimed and furiously rubbed his shoulder to get them off.

They all reached the stage and waited for their reward.

"Did you think _all _of you would get the reward?" Lilly snorted then laughed. "They did!"

"You idiots!" Jacob and Lilly had a laughing fit. "Sorry, sorry..."

"Bit then who gets the prize?" Alistair asked, in a wise old man way.

"That's where the viewer gets to decide!" Lilly said.

"Yup! Vote for the team who gets to get this magnificent trophy!" Jacob motioned to the trophy on display. It was pure gold with silver gold lining. Shiny, expensive onyx letters that said 'You lucky winner!' and the Cahill crest in sapphire, ruby, emerald and precious yellow topaz. The prize sparkled in the light and gave off a feeling of, 'You know you want me!'.

"And to pain you, you lucky viewers, you need a good explanation of _why _the team deserves a reward." Lilly added. "A good reason not like," she cued Jacob for a really bad reason.

"Because I like them." Jacob said and took a bow.

"Why did you..."

"I don't,"

"Just, um,"

"Yeah just ignore that." Jacob gave an awkward cough.

"Please, just go and um, vote now." Lilly said and shooed away the viewers to go vote.

*Your computer screen goes black, as the Cahill crest slowly revolves on your screen for a few seconds and a thing called the 'Review' box appeared, and under the review box in big black letters it says, 'Please review' and maybe oh, Favorite, Follow story and Favorite, Follow author.*

**Well it's certainly been a long time. I'm completely sorry for the way long over due chapter. I've had a writers block and school. But during this long period of time, I have gotten better- ish at writing. **

**All I ask is for you to vote, suggest one new idea if you want this little show to continue, not to kill me ad a good explanation. If you do all of these you go ahead and take a free... UNICORN! Nah, kidding. Wait, also suggest something to do to someone at the end if the show. Anybody can be the victim (ANYBODY) and you need to suggest one from now on. I will choose either my favorite, most hilarious or most occurring one. **

**Quick question- Who likes chocolate?**

**Answer all of these and you get. A unicorn for the first three and a PILLOW PET CANNON COMPLETE WITH TEN MILLION PILLOW PETS INCLUDED for all of the questions.**

**Oh and, AmberCahill has found out! She thanks you all and says she's a bit late... Just a bit... And other stuff.**

**Haha, well, I posted a chapter, finished it greatly, apologized as now all I need to do is update my other stories. Eheheheheheh, (frowny face) **

**~ Vesper One.**


End file.
